


Love, Loss, and Pride

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gay Pride, M/M, Queer History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Magnus took in everything around him. The music pumped, the colors radiated throughout the crowd, and the man next to him held his hand as tight as he possibly could. Pride celebrations in 2019 were a lot different than he had experienced in his long life, but he wasn’t complaining. Flashes of memories surged through Magnus’ mind with every float that made its way down the street. When the music grew louder and the parade drove forward, Magnus couldn't stop himself from diving into his past.The story of Magnus becoming the one-soul-at-a-time bisexual icon that he is.





	Love, Loss, and Pride

**New York City, USA - Present Day**

Magnus took in everything around him. The music pumped, the colors radiated throughout the crowd, and the man next to him held his hand as tight as he possibly could. Pride celebrations in 2019 were a lot different than he had experienced in his long life, but he wasn’t complaining. Flashes of memories surged through Magnus’ mind with every float that made its way down the street. When the music grew louder and the parade drove forward, Magnus couldn't stop himself from diving into his past.

**Madrid, Spain - 1683**

Magnus had grown into his warlock abilities with help from the Silent Brothers. He’d mastered all of the potions and spells that were placed in front of him and he’d never felt more like himself. In this time, he met Mariana. He’d never considered himself shy when it came to women. He’d always been interested in their looks, their scent, the way they walked and talked. He’d especially loved the way they loved. Mariana was his first love. She was stunning and delicate and everything he had wished for in a person. Only, she was mortal. A mundane as Ragnor had taught him early on in his life.

Magnus had learned that part of his magic was the ability to live forever. At almost 100 years old, he was still in his prime, not seeing any downside to him immortality. Then Mariana danced into his life. He’d been walking on the shores of Valencia when he heard the cheerful strumming of a guitar from not too far away. He turned toward the music, always ready to join in on the fun, when he saw her. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders, the waves bouncing as she moved gracefully with the beat. Her body was hidden beneath the layers of clothes that screamed peasant, but Magnus didn’t care.

She turned toward him, a blush rising over her tanned skin before scurrying off into the streets. Magnus followed her as quickly as he could, wishing he had learned a spell to stop time so he could see her face once more. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and spun her toward him. He’d never witnessed a more beautiful sight before that moment.

That moment turned into many moments. Many moments that Magnus held dear to his heart until the day she shut her eyes for the final time. This loss was one that Magnus had never expected. He knew he would find love. He knew he deserved love after everything he had been through. But what he didn’t know was how much love could hurt.

**Paris, France - 1791**

As a warlock, Magnus offered his services to those who needed it. Only if it suited his mood and always for a price. When Count Axel von Fersen showed up to his place of residence at the time, he’d immediately been enamoured.

He had lost Mariana 40 years ago almost to the day and it had finally begun to hurt less. He eventually opened his heart back up again and when he did so, he noticed something different. It wasn’t just the Mariana’s of the world that stood out to him. It was the Axel’s of the world as well. Taking one look at Axel, Magnus’ heart melted and his brain spiralled in a way that it had never done for a man. For 200 years, he hadn’t felt for a man the way he was feeling for the Count. He decided right then and there that he needed to explore this side of himself.

Unfortunately, the love that Axel had for the woman hanging off his arm seemed to ruin his plans.

Queen Marie Antoinette was the guest of honor sauntering next to him. She looked warily at the people surrounding them and Magnus rested a reassuring hand on her arm.

“Marie, I promise you we are invisible to all mundanes,” he reasoned, moving a bit quicker in his pace. He was excited to see Axel once more as they hadn’t seen much of each other since they’d joined forces to get Marie away from Versailles. All he could think about were his stark blue eyes and the satisfied smile that always seemed to find its way to his face. Magnus felt his heart thump a little faster as they rounded the last corner.

Before he had a chance to smile at the man in front of him, shouts in the distance had them all turning. They saw the vampires barrelling toward them and Axel moved quickly, picking Marie up by her small waist and hoisting her into the hot air balloon that awaited them. Magnus was holding the vampires off with a magical force field but they had a warlock their own. Magnus yelled for them to get going, turning his head as the magic started breaking.

As his head turned, Axel leaned forward and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss. Magnus’ magic reacted immediately, the power from the kiss aiding the warlock in creating a portal to the mountains of L'Escarène. Axel pulled away, his lips pressing against Magnus’ forehead in goodbye.

“I will never forget this, Magnus Bane,” the Count exclaimed before pulling the Queen into the portal and vanishing, leaving Magnus to touch his fingers to his lips. He hadn’t felt a spark like that since Mariana and with a man, no less. He didn’t think it was possible to discover something so new and incredible about himself at an age like his, but he wasn’t about to complain. He snapped himself back into reality, conjuring himself a portal to Ragnor’s house and running through.

**London, England - 1825**

The experience with the Count had never left Magnus’ mind. He now knew that Axel was romantically devoted to his Queen and sacrificed himself in order to save her. Both met their demise via guillotine pretty soon after their adventure and Magnus couldn’t help but sigh when he thought of giving up his life for love.

In the coming years, Magnus had started to explore that part of himself. Most people kept their bedroom activities hidden, so it was an arduous task for Magnus to find those who were open about their preferences. He’d scoured local taverns, lining his eyes with cole and his lips with beeswax and dye to make himself more noticable. He’d been scared when he asked Catarina to help him with his makeup. At that time, actors and prostitutes were the only people who dared to wear makeup.

Magnus was staring at his golden eyes in the mirror, unashamed of that part of himself. It had taken almost 100 years, but he was now comfortable with having his glamour down in front of his warlock friends. He knew that they accepted that part of him and were open with their own marks as well. Taking this next step just made sense and Magnus was ready.

“Cat, I want to wear makeup,” Magnus said simply. “Could you help me put it on?” A look of shock crossed Cat’s face and Ragnor shut the book and place it on his lap.

“Starting a new career this late in life, my friend?” Ragnor inquired as he placed the reading glasses on the side table. Magnus chuckled and it sounded fake even to him. He dropped himself onto the loveseat next to Cat, placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. He felt Cat’s reassuring hand on his shoulder and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I think I like men… I mean, I know I like men. And I like women. I… I don’t know if there’s a term for it, but it’s how I _feel_.” Magnus couldn’t bare to look up from his lap. He heard Ragnor clear his throat and Cat’s hand leave his shoulder. The clinking of spoons in teacups had Magnus glancing towards the sound. His eyes widened when a blue hand set a teacup on the table in front of him.

“Axel, right?” Cat said softly, a small smile on her lips. Magnus just nodded, placing a spoonful of sugar in his tea and stirring. He looked over at Ragnor and waited for him to say something, anything to show that he hadn’t lost his best friend. Ragnor swirled his spoon in his cup of tea, the look on his face something Magnus couldn’t decipher.

“You read my last book, didn’t you?” Ragnor asked, a slight smirk resting across his face. When Magnus made an embarrassed face, biting his lip. Ragnor glared as he placed his tea on the table. “You told me you read it and you loved it, but you didn’t, did you?” He reiterated. Magnus shook his head, looking away ashamed. Ragnor stood up and went over to his bookshelf, pulling out a hardcover copy of his last book and tossing it to Magnus. He caught it and glanced back over to Ragnor with a questioning look on his face. “Read the last page.” Magnus flipped through the book, catching sight of a few familiar events on the pages. When he got to the last page, his eyes teared up immediately. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his best friend, a vice grip on his shoulders.

_To a good friend. Through him, I’ve learned that being yourself is the easiest and most important thing a man can do. His adventures last us all a lifetime._

“Thank you for always being yourself, Magnus,” Ragnor whispered, placing a small kiss to Magnus’ head as he sobbed into his oldest friend’s shoulder. Magnus hadn’t expected the emotion that shot through him as he gripped his best friend a little tighter. He could hear Cat sniffling in the background and feel Ragnor’s shoulders shake ever so slightly. When Ragnor pushed him away, he laughed wetly, wiping at his eyes. When he turned to Cat, he saw the charcoal stick in her hand and a bright smile lit up his face.

“Ready?” Cat asked and Magnus had never felt more ready in his life.

**Munich, Germany - 1867**

After Magnus had told those most important to him the truth of his feelings, he started embracing life to the fullest. His clothes were extravagant and his makeup was heavy and he was radiating confidence at every turn. All of a sudden, men and women of all kinds wanted to know more about this flamboyant man who’d taken over Munich.

No one was more interested than Karl Urlich. Magnus had heard of him. His German reading ability was rusty and when Ragnor recommended _Forschungen über das Räthsel der mann männlichen Liebe_ , Magnus said “bless you” in response. The signature eye roll that Magnus had come to love came next, followed by the English title. Magnus started reading _Studies on the Riddle of Male-Male Love_ immediately.

Magnus had spent many nights reading the ancient texts that the Silence Brothers kept in their sanctuary. He would burn his lanterns until they were out, quickly snapping another on in its place. He’d learned about his magic, other species, history, and mythology, but never about what it meant to love both women and men.

Magnus met Karl through Ragnor, which was unsurprising to say the least. Ragnor had published novels on every subject under the sun and became a big name in Europe, meeting many people during his time in the literary realm. Karl wrote a simple letter to Magnus, asking him what he thought of himself as. Did he enjoy male love? Magnus answered to the best of his knowledge, stating that he loved women in the past and he loved men. He couldn’t choose, even though the world was choosing for him. Karl had been intrigued by that sentiment and reassured him that he would do everything in his power to change that.

When Karl walked into the crowded room to address the Association of German Jurists about Germany’s law against homosexuality, it was impossible for Magnus not to tear up. For the first time in his life, he felt like someone was fighting for him. Karl had brushed a hand across Magnus’ shoulder, causing an uproar from the crowd before his speech even began. Magnus touched his hand to Karl’s briefly, a silent sign of support before Karl took the stage.

Germany wasn’t ready to change, then, but Karl led the fight until his last breath. Magnus received one final letter from his friend and clutched it to his chest, sobs of joy and sadness escaping his lips.

_Until my dying day I will look back with pride that I found the courage to come face to face in battle against the spectre which for time immemorial has been injecting poison into me and into men of my nature. Many have been driven to suicide because all their happiness in life was tainted. Indeed, I am proud that I found the courage to deal the initial blow to the hydra of public contempt._

**Puno, Peru - 1890**

Magnus made the decision that his life would be filled with excitement and truth the day that Karl made his speech. He would not live in fear of the unknown and he wouldn’t overthink the part of him that made him feel alive.

When Cat invited him for a night out at Plaza Republicana, there was a part of Magnus that wanted to refuse. He wanted to sit on the beach, drinking a cocktail, and reading one of Karl’s most proclaimed works. There was that other nagging part of him reminding him that he wanted to feel alive.

Imasu made him feel even more alive.

He heard the charanga before he saw the musician. The lively beat seemed to skitter across the floor causing Magnus to twirl his best friend in the direction of the sound. Magnus first noticed the mop of dark hair rumpled on the musicians head. While usually, Magnus preferred a more put together look, he took a moment to admire the way the musician flipped it back. Especially when their eyes met for the first time. The moment reminded him of Mariana but the twinge in his heart had dulled to a needle prick at her memory. All he wanted to see was a future and he saw it all in the musicians eyes.

Catarina urged Magnus to go talk to him and flirt, but Magnus wasn’t sure this beautiful man would be interested. Instead, he floated over under the guise he’d ask for lessons. The minute the words left his mouth, he realized how much of a lie it was. He wasn’t interested in charanga lessons, he was interested in knowing this man’s name. He introduced himself as Imasu and Magnus couldn’t stop the words from flowing from his mouth.

“Imasu… What an incredibly fitting name for such a gorgeous man.”

Imasu had the most positive outlook on life than anyone Magnus had ever met. He’d lived off the money he made playing his music in the streets and he wouldn’t want his life any other way. Despite the lie Magnus originally told, Imasu tried his hardest to teach Magnus to play his instrument. They’d sit close together, hands and arms wrapped around each other and Magnus would attempt to find the chords Imasu was instructing him to play. More times than not, it ended with them naked on the beach, caressing each other under the hot puruvian sun. And when Imasu told Magnus he was ready to join him on the streets, he bought Magnus his own instrument. They’d play together every night until Magnus couldn’t find it anymore (what he didn’t know was that the locals stole it in order to get him to stop playing.)

Imasu and Magnus were like lightning, though. They struck hard, burned fast, and disappeared before either of them knew what hit them. Imasu had called Magnus ephemeral in his final goodbyes and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m the most permanent person you will ever meet. And that may be the problem.”

**New York City, USA - 1938**

A night of dancing was just what Magnus needed after another run in with the vampire who’d been destined to ruin his life. Magnus tried everything possible to escape the torment of Camille Belcourt and nothing seemed to keep her away. He dragged Cat, Dot, and Ragnor out for a night on the town, deciding the best way to drown his sorrows was with copious amounts of alcohol.

Etta had been the most eye catching person on the floor that night. It wasn’t as if Magnus had been looking for anyone. He wasn’t there to find love as he’d given up on it after Camille. It seemed to him like being interested in men and women made no difference to his luck in the love department. They may be different and he may have more choices, but no one in his life had been worth it.

Magnus had to ask her to dance. The way she moved with her friends was sinful and he couldn’t stop himself from wandering over to her and holding out his hand in question. When she blushed and nodded, his heart leaped a little before he pushed the excitement back down. She was a mundane, different from the past 50 years of lovers. He needed different and he needed fun.

Etta was exactly the fun he needed. They danced the night away in the club and when it closed, they danced more in the privacy of his living room. They often found themselves wrapped up in each other in the club, in his house, on the streets of New York. There was nothing he loved more than having Etta in his arms.

Five years went by before Etta started to ask questions. Magnus knew the day would come where he’d have to be honest with her. He started with his powers. He conjured her up a bouquet of roses and much to his surprise, joy lit up her face and she pressed it into the cluster. He then told her about his feelings for men. And to his surprise again, she held his hand and promised to support him no matter what.

There was something about Etta that gave him hope. Hope for the future. Hope for the love he always wanted. Hope for a family he always dreamed of. He should have known that the hope would be crushed. Almost 20 years into their love, Magnus walked into their house only to see a drained looking Etta on their couch.

“Magnus, we need to talk,” Etta said softly, her fingers fiddling together, a habit she often did when she was nervous. Magnus was nervous, too. He had felt her pulling away the last few years. Their late nights used to be filled with dancing and laughter, but lately they’d been filled with mentions of agelessness and immortality. She had reached an age where she was feeling temporary in Magnus’ life and he couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting this.

“I love you, Magnus. I want more time with you. I want all of the time with you, but I won’t stop time for myself to do it.” Magnus nodded in response, placing one last long kiss to her lips before conjuring a portal to a destination unknown. He heard Etta’s sobs as he stepped through the portal but couldn’t bring himself to look back. Etta was the last person he was going to allow himself to love.

**New York City, USA - June 28, 1969**

If you told Magnus a few hundred years ago that he was going to be a part of the most notorious gay activism event in history, he’d never believe you. While he’d never felt the need to hide his sexuality, he never thought he’d see the day in history where people like him stood up and yelled “enough”. And that was exactly what was happening.

He moved on the dancefloor at the Stonewall Inn across from Stormé DeLarverie, their voices yelling to the lyrics bursting through the speakers. They’d both dressed exactly how they wanted to that night, as the Inn accepted them as they were. Magnus had on heavy eye makeup and lipstick, his cheeks lined with glitter, his nails painted bright red and his outfit bordering on eccentric. They danced to the beat of the music, men pressing closer to men in a way that was not accepted outside these safe four walls.

The fear in Stormé’s face was what had Magnus turning around. He heard the police before he saw them.

“Police! We’re taking the place!” The men yelled. The minute Magnus heard the voice, he resisted the urge to create a portal. The club was filled with mundanes and he’d be breaking all of the downworld laws if he outed his species to the more influential humans in the streets. Instead, he grabbed Stormé’s hand and started running toward the exit only to be stopped by her strong grip in his.

“I’m not leaving, Magnus. I’m done hiding who I am,” she said, her voice wavering slightly as the police walked in their direction. Magnus nodded slowly, moving to stand in front of her.

“We need you two to follow these officers into the bathroom to verify your identity.” The disgust was laced in the officers tone and Magnus scoffed.

“You can ask us who we are. We won’t lie. I’m Magnus. A man wearing makeup better than your wife could apply. This is Stormé. A breathtaking woman who probably looks better than you in a tux. Is that enough?” The officer laughed darkly, reaching out and grabbing Magnus’ arm. He resisted the urge to burn the officers hand only because of Stormé’s pushing the officer out of the way. Before he could react, the officer had her hands behind her back, pushing her roughly towards the exit. She escaped, running toward Magnus with an outstretched hand, but more officer’s flooded in, pulling her arms behind her back and handcuffing them together. One took out his baton and Magnus had to look away as his friend was bashed with it.

“Why don’t you guys do something?!” Stormé yelled, kicking and screaming against the officer’s trying to place her into the police car.

That’s when the resistance started.

Magnus looked on as his people fought back. He’d seen many wars in his lifetime over money, over land, over justice, but he’d never witnessed first hand the uprising of a community. Stormé was chanting, others following in her lead as the police attempted to control the crowd. Magnus could tell they had had enough of the injustice. Just as Stormé was placed into a wagon and wheeled off, the other two cars were overturned by the angry mob that seemed to be growing by the minute.

The doors were barricaded, Magnus inside with his friends and community and a cluster of officers who wanted nothing more than to arrest them all for being who they were. He heard the screams of “fire”, the pounding of fists on walls. He felt the heat as it rose and smelled the smoke and alcohol and sweat wafting through the air.

When the doors opened, Magnus made his escape. He looked back from across the crowded street to see his friend Marsha Johnson dropping a brick onto the windshield in front of her. He raised a fist to her, earning another back before he escaped down the alley. He took a breath and then another, shaking his head. He knew he had just witnessed the start of a new battle, one that he was glad to be part of.

**Washington D.C., USA - June 26, 2015**

Magnus scoured the scene in front of him. There were tears in almost everyone's eyes as the crowd waited for the big decision. The fight for gay marriage was one he saw the beginning of and one he was ready to see the end of. He’d seen his friends, together for years and years, unable to provide basic human rights to their families because of their inability to get married. He held onto Barry when he wasn’t allowed into the hospital room to say goodbye to Randy as his body deteriorated from his fight with AIDS. He stood by with Ceciline while Cat treated Elizabeth for appendicitis when Ceci’s insurance wouldn’t accept their civil union. He had been to countless celebrations of marriage without having a piece of paper to back up their love. Enough was enough.

And today was the day it ended in the country he now called home.

When the announcement was made, Magnus felt his heart burst as the crowd screamed in happiness. The tears bubbling in everyone’s eyes were now falling freely. A few paces away, a mother hugged her gay daughter so tight, Magnus could practically feel the grip. In another direction, a man knelt down on one knee and proposed to his boyfriend. Magnus later found out they’d been together for 20 years and were waiting until this very moment to make their love legal.

Magnus looked up at the sky as balloons floated away in the air spelling out “LOVE” above the beautiful crowd that surrounded him. It seemed apt as that was all he could feel. His heart burst for all of the unions he was going to be able to witness and be a part of. He used his magic to burst some rainbow confetti in the air, the streets filled enough that no one would question where it came from. He accepted hugs from people like him who were the happiest they’ve ever been and high fives from allies who wanted nothing more than there happiness.

As he took in the sight before him, tears glistening on his face, he thought about what a wonderful institution marriage was. Of course, he’d never know.

**New York City, USA - 2016**

The minute Magnus laid eyes on the shadowhunter intruding his club to save his life, he’d felt his heart flip for the first time since Etta. It had been nearly 100 years since he’d let himself be interested in someone and he wasn’t expecting to change that. Then, the shadowhunter saved his life again in his own home. Magnus had to introduce himself and was immediately captivated by the blushing and stuttering that left the shadowhunter. Alec Lightwood.

Never in a million years would he think he’d fall for a shadowhunter, or a Lightwood, at that. But this man was taking over his every thought. When the group came barging in for his help once more, this time for Lucian, he couldn’t say no. He decided to use this moment to his advantage, though, requesting Alec be by his side. And by his side he was. Alec offered his strength so instantly, clasping their hands together. Magnus had felt a shiver run through his spine and opted to ignore it for the time being.

When Alec cleaned the blood and sweat off his couch, that’s when he felt it. That click in his brain that this man was different. This man could be what changed everything. He offered him a drink and was rejected, again and again.

Until he wasn’t.

The day of Alec’s wedding was the day Magnus had decided to give up on love. He should’ve known Ragnor would never let him do that. When his deceased friend showed up, lounging on the couch in front of him, Magnus gaped.

“You’re here,” Magnus said, stopping himself from reaching out and touching Ragnor. Ragnor leaned closer, a serious look on his face.

“My dear friend, I will always be here for you.” Magnus was reminiscing through mementos of old loves, ones that he was aiming to forget. He had a photo of Ragnor, Camille, and him next to the charanga Imasu had bought him after his was stolen. Ragnor scoffed, shaking his head at the off chord Magnus stuck.

“You never liked the charanga,” Magnus said softly, unsure if Ragnor didn’t like the instrument or the man who gave him it.

“No, I did not. And I pray you don’t play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache.” At the reminder, Magnus sighed, dropping himself on his chair and stirring the whiskey in his hand. “I’m surprised that lasted as long as it did, he was always so much better looking than you. I’m sure with very little effort you could have won him back.” Magnus scoffed, shaking his head as he downed the last of his drink

“Imasu wanted more than I could give. Etta, too.” Another sigh left Magnus’ lips as he closed his eyes. “Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart's content without the anchor of love around my feet.” The words tasted horrible on his tongue, but he pushed it aside. Ragnor sat up from his lounged position, tilting his face until he met Magnus’ eyes.

“Someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.” Magnus glanced at the clock, noting there were thirty minutes until Alec’s wedding.

“Even in death, you give the best advice.”

“It’d be nice if you took more than once every 300 years,” Ragnor teased and with that, he disappeared into the air.

As Magnus waited at the end of the aisle, his eyes never leaving Alec’s, his past flashed before his eyes. His times with Mariana, Axel, Karl, Imasu, Etta. The numerous loves, broken hearts, losses, deaths. It felt as though nothing in the past mattered as he watched Alec walk briskly down the aisle, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and crushing their lips together.

Moments with Alec from then on were something out of his dreams. Every touch, every kiss, every moment in each others arms. Alec fought for him, against him, and with him every step of the way. They had their ups and their downs, but every moment led up to their eyes meeting at opposite sides of an aisle once more.

Magnus had always seen marriage as a wonderful institution. He’d fought throughout his life never thinking he’d get a moment like this. Every sight and sound around him ceased to exist once his eyes settled on the beaming smile on Alec’s lips. He walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Maryse, but his eyes stayed on Alec. When their hands connected and the vows left their lips, Magnus couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

 _“The love I have for you.”_  
“Is a love that knows no bounds.”  
_“In times of joy as well as sadness.”_  
“In sickness and in health.”  
_“I will love you as my equal.”_  
“And protect you above all else.”  
_“I’ll share with you my truest feelings.”_  
“And when you speak, I will listen.”  
_“I will catch you when you fall.”_  
“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.”  
_“Magnus Bane.”_  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”  
**_“I am and will always be, your loving husband.”_**

As they kissed, Magnus forgot all of the heartache and revelled in the feeling of his husband’s smile against his.

**New York City, USA - Present Day**

“You okay, Magnus?” Magnus was thrust out of his thoughts by Alec speaking into his ear. His husband had moved behind him, his arms around Magnus’ waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. Magnus leaned back into his chest, tilting his head to the side to place a kiss on Alec’s cheek. His smile was wide as he watched the parade floats move down the street. The multicolored flags waving everywhere he looked.

Magnus had experienced many different types of love throughout his long life. He’d loved his family, his friends, men, women, downworlders, mundanes. He identified as many things, as well. He was a warlock, a father figure, a friend, an uncle, an activist, a fighter, a freewheeling bisexual, a one-soul-at-a-time kind of guy. But if you were to ask him what he identified with now, he’d say Alec’s husband. If you were to ask him about the most important love he’d ever felt, the answer was simple. The love he shared with Alec eclipsed all others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I have to say it's a fic I'm especially proud of and a lot of research and time went into it to make it exactly what I wanted.  
> Thank you to my AMAZING [beta](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for helping me so much throughout this story.  
> And as always, feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you love it and comments will make me cry.  
> Love you all!


End file.
